


va aruetii

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Heavy Angst, Mando'a, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Post-Malachor, References to Heroes of Mandalore, References to s03e07 Imperial Supercommandos, References to the Duchess, Sabine & Fenn's relationship before he's the weird uncle, Salty Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “Run!” she screams, but of course they are too foolish and honor-bound to run before the enemy.|~~~|Sabine still has nightmares, Ezra still blames himself for Malachor, and Fenn Rau still doesn't want to accept Sabine as a fellow Mandalorian.Or, Sabine has a particularly bad day.





	va aruetii

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some point between seasons two and three. At this point, I'd imagine Ezra hasn't been fully consumed by the holocron yet, but it's definitely happening.  
> Also, slight spoiler warning for "Heroes of Mandalore."
> 
> TW: Drowning

The familiar humming of her weapon coming through a comm.

“Run!” she screams, but of course they are too foolish and honor-bound to run before the enemy.

She watches as they turn to ash before her eyes, she watches as their blasters and armor clatter to the hard-packed ground, she watches as they whisper her name one last time.

“Sabine...aruetyc _. _ ”

And she’s drowning, drowning and she can’t breathe and water fills her lungs and chokes her and she can’t see the sky anymore, just the faces of the other cadets and they push her under further and water and silt and death fill her lungs and mouth and eyes and she wants to cry out, to choke out a last word or phrase but there’s water filling her lungs and silt filling her mouth and death filling her ears and her eyes and her nose as she sees them dying over and over and over again.

Her eyes opened abruptly but she remained still, breathing in and out slowly.

_ It’s not real they’re not dead they’re still alive. _

She would’ve heard if they’d died.

Right?

Of course she would have.  Of course. It would have been all over the HoloNet News.  She would have heard if the traitorous Clan had been killed--executed.  They couldn’t just be murdered without the Empire spinning it their own way.

She shouldn’t have still cared about them, after what they did.

But she did.

She sat up, pulling her boots on and grabbing her helmet as she stood.  Exiting her room, she walked to the common room. She sat on one of the couches, placing her elbows on her knees as she watched Ezra attempt to beat Zeb at dejarik.

She was itching to ask Rau if he’d let her play  _ cubikahd _ with him.  The rules were too confusing to explain to an  _ aruetii _ , plus some were of the belief that  _ aruetiise _ shouldn’t even play it.

Rau, however, wanted nothing to do with her.

Not that she blamed him.

She sighed quietly as Ezra pointed to one of Zeb’s pieces and started yelling something about cheating.  Placing her chin in her hands, she watched as Chopper rolled over and pointed out that Zeb’s move had, in fact, been well within the rules.  Ezra huffed and sat back, folding his arms as he studied the board.

Hera passed through the common room, glancing briefly at her and the two dejarik players before crossing to the hall leading to the crew’s rooms.  “Kanan?” she heard Hera call.

“Kanan Kanan Kanan.  He never even leaves his room anymore.  I don’t know why she bothers,” Ezra scoffed.  She glanced up, even Zeb stilling in the middle of a move as Chopper beeped something she didn’t catch.

“Well, you can’t blame ‘im, kid.  After Malachor--”

“I don’t want to hear about Malachor again.  I was  _ there, _ Zeb.  Remember?” Ezra snapped.

“You don’t need to be rude,” she muttered.  He turned and glared at her.

“Yeah?  I haven’t seen us pressure  _ you _ into talking about things you’ve said you don’t want to,” he snapped.

She stood up quickly.  “I choose not to talk about my past because I’m  _ trying to break away from it. _  Kanan’s blindness and Ahsoka’s death have been hard on  _ all _ of us, Ezra.  If you can’t see that, then you’re as blind as he is.”  She stormed out of the common room, leaving Ezra, Zeb, and even Chopper stunned into silence.

She exited the ship and headed to Fenn’s cell, opening it and entering before sitting down across from him.

“So.  The  _ aruetyc _ attempts to come back to her roots,” he said after a long silence.

“I’m not an  _ aruetyc, _ ” she muttered, glancing down.

“Of course you’re not.  Whatever you need to say to help yourself feel better, Sabine.”  

She looked up at him, glaring.  “We’re on a first name basis now?”

He shrugged.  “I don’t feel like your family would be happy to consider you a part of them.  Hence why I find it surprising that you keep your clan name.”

“Despite what my family thinks of me, _Ni nalya darasuum_ _verburyc_ _at Manda’yaim_ , va _Eskarir_.”  She stood and exited swiftly, not glancing back at him.

She went silently back to her room on the  _ Ghost _ , ignoring Zeb and a still-fuming Ezra (Chopper was nowhere to be found) as she passed through the common room.  Entering her room, she slammed the button to shut the door and collapsed to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Mando'a and it roughly translates to "not (a) traitor."


End file.
